


Танец на втором этаже таверны

by XMRomalia



Series: Highwayman/Jester [6]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Character talk about himself in 3th person, Comfort, First Dance, Idiots in Love, M/M, New Year's Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Каждый празднует Новый Огонь по-своему.
Relationships: Highwayman/Jester (Darkest Dungeon)
Series: Highwayman/Jester [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618384
Kudos: 3





	Танец на втором этаже таверны

Празднование Нового Огня всегда проходило шумно.

Будь это городок на пару сотен жителей или городище на тысячу; будь жители румяные или загорелые, богатые или бедные — все праздновали начало нового года с размахом, насколько позволяли средства. Ведь нужно столько всего сделать! Сходить в храм до рассвета, вынести на специальное место за городом весь хлам, что накопился в доме за год — чтобы сжечь, разумеется, почитая святое Пламя и традицию входить в новый год лишь с нужными вещами, оставляя все лишнее, ненужное и мелочное в старом. Из разных тканей, дорогих и не очень, на любой вкус шились цветастые фраки и платья; жители ели от пуза, слушая песни менестрелей и их же веселое бренчание на лютнях…

Да ладно все они, наймиты молодые и старые, богатые и бедные — даже наследница, правительница их злощасного городка позволила себе расслабиться. Заколов свои золотистые волосы, она улыбнулас тонкими губами, и, надев лучший фрак, вместе со своей возлюбленной пошла выплясывать под веселую мелодию на главной площади, откинув на один вечер маску хладности и жесткости.

Все казалось таким… живым.

Джинглс улыбнулся сам себе, опуская взгляд вниз. Он сидел на подоконнике второго этажа таверны, лениво, как кошак, вглядываясь в происходящее внизу. Разглядывал процессию тех, кто нес свечки в алых лампадках на кладбище, чтобы почтить мертвых; глядел, как группа разодетых девиц манерно хохотала, а после принимала приглашения юношей на танцы. Смотрел спокойно и размеренно, как рябые платья и фраки сливались в одно цветастое пятно на площади, где, казалось, пировала сама жизнь. Зыркал на блики огней в бумажных фонариках; смотрел на хохочущего воителя, который вместе с бывшим шерифом и юной арбалетчицей шли по улочкам, поедая сладости. На дикарку с далекого севера, смущенно помогающую весталке в декорации храма; на девочек с борделя, влюбленно зырящих на прокаженного, гордо читающего стихи.

Весь городок открывался с этого подоконника. И глядя на пирующих праздных людей, Джинглсу оставалось только надеяться: это не затишье перед бурей. Этот праздник Нового Огня не станет для них всех последним, и они правда справятся, не сгинут в песках истории, как когда-то сгинул Хагосс…

Воспоминания о доме заставили шута поежится, опустив взгляд к злощасной маске из фарфора, лежащей на подоконнике. Почти что артефакт из прошлого, если так подумать. Прошлого, где его родные погибли от чумы давно, слишком давно… Но кто тот глупец, сказавший, что со временем становится легче? Все брехня. Время затирает эмоции, делает их не такими острыми, но кто скажет, что удар булавой по макушке менее болезненный, чем кинжалом под ребра? То-то же.

Вот и Джинглс, погладив пальцами маску, предался воспоминаниям. В конце-концов, он будто только вчера покидал зачумленные улочки, рыдая и смеясь; только вчера держал руку умирающего отца, дяди, пытался разбудить своих друзей…

— Хей. Мне казалось, ты любишь такие шумные празднества.

Шут почти вздрогнул, обернувшись на голос. В последнюю секунду отняв руку от маски; он хотел было надеть её, быстро и резко, но увидев, кто побеспокоил его покой, изменил своё решение, оставшись с неприкрытым лицом.

Дисмас, неведомо как сюда пробравшийся через пирующее пекло первого этажа со своей незажившей раной на боку, смотрел на него искося, поправляя свой алый шарф. Бинты на его боку были чуть окровавлены, но в целом он выглядел нормально; было поднявшийся в горле комок волнения быстро опал, стоило осознать, что кажется их докторка была права: на Дисмасе все зарастало, точно на собаке, и вскоре разбойник вновь понесется в пещеры, навстречу своей верной гибели.

Как и все они.

— Человеку неохота спускаться. — Заметил он флегматично, переведя взгляд к окну. — К тому же, отсюда лучше вид.

Дисмас фыркнул, позволив себе усмехнуться. Путь наружу и правда будет сложнее, чем вовнутрь: пирушка в таверне закатилась неслабая, и пробраться сквозь неё, не выпив с каждым «за честь и славу, а еще за долгую жизнь аббата и мадам Жози» практически невозможно, это понимал даже он. И все же Дисмас посмотрел на него как-то странно, как-то хитро, почти по-лисьи — и вдруг вышел на центр комнатки, привлекая внимание шута. А после — склонился в поклоне, который Джинглс видел лишь у родовитых мужчин — тех, чьи ладони тяжелеют от золотых персней, а один жакет которых, если продать, мог прокормить небольшую деревушку почти с полгода.

В общем все, с чем Дисмас ну хоть убей не асоциировался. Это заставило шута удивиться, вскинув брови — и едва не ойкнуть, когда разбойник протянул ему раскрытую ладонь:

— Потанцуем?

Шут растерянно глядел на руку, а после на мужчину. При всем уважении Дисмас не выглядел как человек, любящий танцы.

Впрочем, он одновременно не выглядел человеком, знающем поклоны знатных особ, и поэтому шут позволил себе хохотнуть, отходя от подоконника с маской, вкладывая свою тонкую ладонь в чужую:

— Только если обещаете не отдавить мне ноги, сэр.

Его утащили на центр комнаты легко, будто Дисмас не был ранен, а сам шут весил не больше пушинки. Широкая ладонь легла ему на талию, прижав к себе осторожно, и Шут с очевидной ноткой любопытства позволил вести себя в танце — он, конечно, не был дамой в широком белоснежном платье, но и куртке Дисмаса было далеко до праздничного фрака.

Что, впрочем, не сделало их поцелуй хоть на толику менее сладким.

Салют, запущенный ровно в полночь, ярко отражался в бликах позабытой на подоконнике маски.


End file.
